helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape
|Caption2 = |typedescriptor = |type = Single |artist = Suzuki Airi |album = i |released = September 4, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = |length = |Producer = |label = |Next = }} Escape is Suzuki Airi's debut single. It was released September 4, 2019 in six editions: three regular and three limited."鈴木愛理ファーストソロシングル『Escape』発売決定！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019-05-25."鈴木愛理ファーストソロシングル『Escape』発売決定！" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-05-25. The single was made available on iTunes, Recochoku, and mora though a digital-exclusive Special Edition that contained all tracks and instrumentals except for "Watashi no Migigawa (Sound Inn 'S' Version)"."鈴木愛理「Escape(Special Edition)」9/4配信スタート！予約注文受付中" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019-09-02."鈴木愛理「Escape(Special Edition)」9/4配信スタート！予約注文受付中" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-09-02. "Escape" was chosen as the ending theme song of TBS' Furusato no Yume from September 4, 2019 onward.https://twitter.com/pinkcres_staff/status/1013962816896692224 Tracklist CD Regular Edition A #Escape #IDENTITY #DAYLIGHT #Escape (Instrumental) #IDENTITY (Instrumental) #DAYLIGHT (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Escape #IDENTITY #THE BRAND NEW LOOK #Escape (Instrumental) #IDENTITY (Instrumental) #THE BRAND NEW LOOK (Instrumental) Regular Edition C #Escape #IDENTITY #Watashi no Migigawa (Sound Inn "S" Version) (私の右側(Sound Inn "S" Version); My Right-Hand Side) #Escape (Instrumental) #IDENTITY (Instrumental) Limited Editions A-SP #Escape #IDENTITY #Escape (Instrumental) #IDENTITY (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Escape (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #IDENTITY (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Escape (Dance Shot Ver.) Digital-Exclusive Special Edition #Escape #IDENTITY #DAYLIGHT #THE BRAND NEW LOOK #Escape (Instrumental) #IDENTITY (Instrumental) #DAYLIGHT (Instrumental) #THE BRAND NEW LOOK (Instrumental) Single Information ;Escape *Lyrics: Karasawa Miho *Composition and Arrangement: Hara Kazuhiro *Music Video: Sugiyama Hiroki"【アプカミ#153】鈴木愛理「Escape」MVメイキング・「Go Waist」西田汐里と江口紗耶のボーカルREC・船木結の「メイク講座」 MC : 佐藤優樹　小田さくら" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-09-05. ;IDENTITY *Lyrics and Composition: Shihori *Arrangement: akkin ;DAYLIGHT *Lyrics and Composition: Ijichi Hiromasa *Arrangement: Mizushima Yasutaka ;THE BRAND NEW LOOK *Lyrics and Composition: AKIRA *Arrangement: AKIRA, Maeda Tasuku ;Watashi no Migigawa (Sound Inn 'S' Version) *Lyrics and Composition: Yamazaki Aoi, Suzuki Airi *Arrangement: Saito Neko TV Performances *2019.06.26 TV Tokyo Ongakusai 2019 (Escape) *2019.07.13 Ongaku no Hi 2019 (IDENTITY) *2019.07.30 BOMBER-E (Escape / IDENTITY) *2019.08.23 Buzz Rhythm 02 (Escape) *2019.09.17 Melodix Premium (IDENTITY) *2019.09.24 Utacon (Escape) *2019.10.11 BS Asahi "My Anniversary SONG" (Escape) Concert Performances ;Escape *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;IDENTITY *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" *AIRI SUZUKI Special acoustic live Listen to "i"! ;DAYLIGHT *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? ;THE BRAND NEW LOOK *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" ;Watashi no Migigawa *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ *AIRI SUZUKI acoustic live #DMAF *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Nippon Budokan~ *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |September |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 39,406* ;Weekly Combined Ranking |- |3 |38,119 |} Total reported points: 38,119 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 43,178 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center" | |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |3 (33,993) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】乃木坂46『夜明けまで強がらなくてもいい』が92万枚超えで現在シングル首位、刀剣男士/鈴木愛理が続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-09-05. |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |7 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2019&month=09&day=16 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |65 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlsongs&year=2019&month=09&day=16 |} Trivia *The single was announced and performed for the first time on May 25, 2019 at the Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" performance in Shizuoka."【ライブレポート＆インタビュー】鈴木愛理、初の単独ホールツアー開幕「みなさんが“追いかけたくなる”と思えるような物語の主人公をしっかりと演じたい」" (in Japanese). Pop'n'Roll. 2019-05-25."鈴木愛理：初の単独ホールツアースタート　怪盗、黒猫衣装で変幻自在のステージ" (in Japanese). MANTANWEB. 2019-05-25."鈴木愛理 全国ホールツアースタート「非日常感」際立つ演出で魅了" (in Japanese). Dwango.jp news. 2019-05-26. *A collaboration with the gelato café ViTO to promote the single will be held from the September 4 (release day) until September 19, 2019 at 12 locations."ジェラートカフェでCD発売？！！鈴木愛理×ViTO スペシャルコラボレーション決定！" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2019-08-23. *The Promotion Edit MV for "IDENTITY" features anime scenes that are not included in the Limited Edition B DVD version."鈴木愛理『IDENTITY』(Airi Suzuki (IDENTITY))(Promotion Edit)" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi (via YouTube). 2019-09-04. *Much like her first album, this single has "dance side" tracks inspired from her time in ℃-ute and "band side" tracks inspired from her time in Buono!. In particular, "Escape" is considered to be the "dance side" track of the single, while "IDENTITY" is the "band side" track."あいりちゃんねる「IDENTITY教則動画！！」鈴木愛理" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi (via YouTube). 2019-10-15. References External Links *Special Site *Discography: Suzuki Airi Official Site, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:Suzuki Airi Singles Category:Suzuki Airi DVDs Category:Debut Single Category:English Name Single Category:Solo Single